zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Inkii
Inkii is the kwami of Adaptability who is connected to the Octopus Miraculous. With Inkii's power, when he inhabits the Octopus Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a octopus-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Inkii is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles an octopus with a large rounded head and eight tentacles sprouting along the bottom of his head. These tentacles have light orange suction cups on the underside and he has light blue spots around his head. He has a small ear-like funnel on either side of his head and his eyes are horizontal black pupils on yellow sclera. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Inkii has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Octopus Miraculous, Inkii can transform the wearer into the a octopus-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Inkii is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Inkii is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Inkii can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Inkii possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Inkii is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Inkii is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Inkii consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Inkii is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Inkii:' When fed the green potion, Inkii becomes "Aqua Inkii", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Inkii gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Inkii is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Inkii's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Inkii has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Inkii begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Octopus Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Inkii must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Inkii is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Inkii's name is a reference to the ink that cephalopods (such as octopi) release. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z